


bagels

by 21puns



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21puns/pseuds/21puns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatic story of a boy and his bagels in dark street</p>
            </blockquote>





	bagels

As he walked home from work, Ryan scrolled through Tumblr lazily. He was still a ways from home and it was starting to get dark and a bit cold he started to shiver and wished he could be home already. Than he got an email from Pete his manager at the record store he worked at, he opened it and started to read it when all of a sudden someone walked straight into him. They knocked the bag of fresh bagels right out of Ryan's hands "c'mon! Watch where you're going!" Ryan said and then looked up and realized it was beebo his anger immediately went away and they both began to laugh. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked beebo " I was actually looking for you, it's starting to get dark and you should have been back by now... I was starting to worry" beebo said with a slight side smile "you worry too much" Ryan said. But secretly he loved that beebo cared so much. "Well we should get home before it gets really late" Ryan slips his hand into beebos warm hand and they walk hand in hand down the side walk. Ryan starts to shiver and beebo looks over with a hint of concern in his eyes and says "hey do you want my jacket?" Ryan looks at the ground, and goes a little red in the face "is it that obvious that I'm cold? I feel lame and cliché taking your jacket" he says awkwardly, then beebo softly laughs and takes his jacket off anyway and puts it over Ryan's shaking shoulders and gives him a light kiss on the forehead then they walk the rest of the way in silence. When they get back to the apartment beebo goes into the kitchen to make tea. Ryan takes beebos olive green jacket off and sets it on a bench in the front hall, he puts his hands in the pocket of his black hoodie and walks over to the couch sits down and curls his feet under him. then, Patric there tiny black cat comes running from the dark bedroom and jumps onto his lap and nestles his soft head into Ryan's arm. Ryan loves Patric because beebo gave the small animal to him last Christmas... He always gives the best gifts... Ryan smiles quietly to himself just think about how utterly sweet beebo can be when he wants to. Beebo comes over from the kitchen and hands Ryan tea, it's in a blue tardis mug that they got from hmv a few years ago... Some how it's not broken yet. Then beebo leans down and gives Ryan a small soft kiss, his lips are warm and soft and Ryan can feel beebos breath falling on him. Ryan's heart is racing, than beebo straitens up and without a word walks over to the piano. Ryan sits up a little and listens intently. Beebo starts by just messing around a bit and then he starts playing songs from Les mis, and sings. Ryan's heart melts into his feet. It sounds so lovely! Beebos always saying that he's awful at piano but Ryan know he's one of the best out there and secretly wished that he had musical talent too.


End file.
